confused angel
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: this is a story about inuyasha and kouga, cause I just can'te get enough of them. The sequel should be out...I don't know when, but there WILL be a sequel.
1. angel

this story is based off of the story Kouga's angel by silverblue-sakura. if you want to know which part was the story, just go read it, and it will be obvious to you.

notes:

1.) i don't own inuyasha or any of it's characters (obviously).

2.) i have given credit to the author, and obtained permission from the author to go off of her work, so don't complain to me about it being "like another story you already read on here by somebody else"

3.) this sis a yaoi, if you don't like the implications, then don't read.

4.) i'm not sure if i'm going to write another chapter or not. if i do, then i'll change the rating of my story, and continue. if i DO write more chapters, i'll be sure to announce if i plan on adding anything else to the story (ie au, mpreg, etc.)

5.) have fun with it. if you like it, rate. if you don't rate. if you have a suggestion or request, or notice errors, let me know. if you have a flame, you can post those too, cause i need SOMETHING to keep me cold in this mountain weather.

------------------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++---------------------------------------------------

reflection

_Inuyasha didn't know what to think. One minute he was talking to kagome, and the next, that idiot ookami had shown up again. Oh wait, yes he did. He was pissed, then the unthinkable happened. _

_Had he just heard kouga ask kagome to speak to him alone, or was he imagining things?_

_Next thing you know she left with the others, telling them not to fight, and they were gone. Like traitors. Leaving him alone in a clearing with what was thought to be his enemy. What an idiot he must have been to have let himself be left there. What an idiot indeed, for, as he was musing, he had been backed handed. _

"_what the hell was that for wolf?!" he demanded_

"_you weren't paying attention to me Inuyasha. Now listen. I've been thinking long and hard. I've decided that kagome isnt't he one for me. She isn't strong enough to bear my pups. What I need is someone worthy." Kouga leans in close, as he kneels beside Inuyasha. "what I need is you, my angel."_

current conversation:

That was the last thing Inuyasha had heard before he had snapped and was at the ookami's throat.

"WHAT?! Is this another one of your sick jokes Kouga, 'cause it's not funny. AT ALL!"

kouga merely smirked. His angel could be so adorable when upset.

"no, no muttface. Not a joke. "

that had seemed to calm him down.

"oh." Came inuyasha's one worded reply. "okay, so what do you want then?" he questioned as he stood infront of the wolf. Demanding a reply.

" I merely want you to bear me strong heirs that won't disgrace my clan. You don't have to mate me or anything."

He seemed to be heading in the right direction with this, until he said

"better yet, I'd HOPE that you wouldn't want to mate with me, as I'd then be a disgrace to my clan for bringing such a filthy mutt into the clan"

"well then, if they don't want me, then they CERTAINLY wouldn't want my children!"

Claws swiped by him in a dangerous manner, nearly making contact with his skin. The air gliding by caressed his flesh, proof of how close the other male had gotten. Still, Kouga couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Golden eyes flashed, puppy-like ears flattened against a shimmering, silvery-white mane, and fangs had been bared.

He had made his angel angry once more.

-------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++----------------------------------------------------

oky doky, once more, this was made off of silverblue-sakura's story kouga's angel. i (obviously) have a new title, and i received permission from her to write this, other wise you would not see this before you. newayz, that's that, and please let me know what you think.


	2. Broken Angel

Confused Angel

Note: adding rape, mpreg, and ooc to this story now.

Ch.2 Broken Angel

"Look Inuyasha, I'll tell you what. Since you don't want to willingly give me what I need, I suppose I could just take it"

Before the hanyou had a chance to protest, the ookami was slamming into him, causing him to scream in agony and pain. Bellowing his distress to the world.

This went on for some time, until he was sure he would not find assistance.

Until Kouga was pulled off by…Kouga?

"K-Kouga?"

"Naraku! Stay away from him…you hear me?!" (yes, yes, we coulnt' have Kouga be the bad guy…could we?)

"Fine…for now."

Sry it was so short, but I have another chappy coming up in a minute. And another after that. wink wink


	3. soiled angel

Confused Angel

Ch3: Soiled Angel, Confused Angel, Depressed Angel

With that, the spider vanished in a cloud of his own miasma.

"Kouga." The hanyou whispered/whimpered.

When the ookami made no movement at all, said hanyou whimpers and throws himself into the awaiting arms.

"Kouga!" He sobs into the chest of the other. "Why? Why?'

"Why what puppy?" The wolf questions.

"Why save me? Why'd he do it? Why me? I'm just a hanyou."

"He got here before me, when I was coming to declare love, but I'm guessing it wouldn't be too smart now." The wolf answers all questions at once.

"No. It comforts me to know it wasn't a joke. To know…you return my love."

"Yes my Yasha, I return it." The wolf replies with a grin. "Now, lets get you cleaned up."

"Awww! Do I have to?" The inu groans.

"Yes. Now get your stuff."

**-At the edge of Kaede's village-**

"Why? Please, why can't you stay? He'll come back! Please! You have to stay and protect me!"

"I'm sorry Inu…But I have to go."

"But…He'll come back! I know he will!"

"you'll be fine." The wolf kissed the hanyou between the ears. "You'll see me soon enough."

With that, he exits, leaving a very depressed hanyou to return to his friends.

**Upon entereing the clearing**

"Inuyasha! SIT! You insensitive jerk! We were worried sick! I think someone's in trouble. Let's go see." Came a miko's very spastic greeting.

The miko went to search, but noticed the hanyou hadn't bothered to rise from the dirt.

"Inuyasha, get up, I sense jewel shards!"

No response.

"Please Inuyasha! …Kouga! HI!"

The wolf sighed. "I supposed I should have mentioned I'd be right back. Come here my broken angel." He gently comments as he lifts the hanyou from the ground and cuddles him.

"Kouga," said hanyou murmurs/sighs into the chest of the one whom he clung to for dear life. "Don't leave again, 'kay?"

"Okay Inu." The wolf shispers in reply, kissing the ears on top of his head. "Sleep, I'll protect you."

"Okay."

And with that the inu-hanyou settles in for a nap.

Needless to say, the humans were rendered speechless, leaving shippo to ask questions. Or, rather, demand answers.

"You IDIOTS! Did you HAVE to scare the shit out of them with your sudden changes? I thought we agreed it best if things stayed the way they were!" the kit ranted.

"Yea, yea," murmurs the ookami.

"Wait…Shippo you KNEW about this?!" The young miko screeched, causing the kit to lose his temper, and therefore his glamour.

"Damnit! NOW look what you made me do! Bitch." The now baritone kit grumps. "sighs I suppose it can't be helped"

Sesshoumaru enters the clearing at that exact moment, and wraps his arm around the kit.

"Now, since they know, may we travel to this Sesshoumaru's estate? Or do we need to escort them to safety?"

Dhippo laces finger with the inu lord, "Ya, I'm ready."

" umm, we'll come, but we can ony stay for a while. Inuyasha's people are at a direst." Chimes the taijiya.

"You KNEW?!" The miko inquires…loudly.

"What did you THINK it was called Inuyasha's forest for? His home is in there, just glamoured."

"Uhm…no, actually I moved it home." The hanyou interjects.

"You can move it?" The monk stupidly questions.

"Ya, how'd you THINK I got it there?"

"Umm….."

"You thought he built it again, didn't you? Baka." Shippo comments.

And with that, they left a very disgruntled- and pouting/fuming –miko standing in a clearing alone.

_**Ch.4: Redeemed Angel**_

Well? How was it? Hopefully that at least PARTLY makes up for me not posting for a while, and then my last chapter being so short. I have another chapter written too, but I'm writing my other stories too, so I'm going to wait to post it.


	4. redeemed angel

Confused Angel

First off:

Okay, so a lot of the people who reviewed for my last chapter said that my writing style for those chapters was choppy. That was on purpose, and I'll show you why now. Actually, I can just tell you:

He was dreaming.

I don't know of too many dreams that are continuous and not choppy (I've never had any anyway) so I just had a lot of stuff happening.

More than it just being a dream though, it was a prophesy of sorts, but more in the sense of someone showing them what would happen if they didn't heed that warning, which will ALSO be explained in this chapter.

So please read and enjoy. Hopefully my fluidity is better. I'm a little off at the moment.

Ch. 4: Redeemed Angel

Inuyasha awoke with a start.

He looked around and sniffed.

No trace of Naraku. That left him feeling relieved, he might not be able to even attempt to fight the spider in his current condition.

No trace of Sesshoumaru. Also good. He'd have to have a talk with Shippo later. Usually, the dreams he DID have were not for naught. They held at least a LITTLE validity, and he planned on getting down to the bottom of that part. Definitely.

Lastly, there was no trace of…Kouga.

For some reason, the last revelation caused a lump to form in the hanyou's throat.

Almost as if he felt…Alone. Lonely. Lost. Afraid. Or worse, betrayed.

After a second of pondering his situation, and his feelings, the hanyou noticed something else.

Every person in his "pack" was warily looking at him from the other end of the clearing they were currently camped in.

And it WASN'T a small clearing.

"Alright, what did I do now?" He questions with a sigh of annoyance. Humans could be such temperamental creatures.

"You were screaming…" the kit offers, only to be cut off by a screaming Kagome.

"YEAH, YOU BIG JERK! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ARM! LET ALONE MY UNIFORM!" She seethed.

"Please don't be mad." The now distraught hanyou pleaded, ears flattening to his skull. It appears the effects of the dream had not worn off. "I didn't mean to." He finished in barely over a whisper.

Before the girl got a chance to finish, a very familiar whirlwind enters the clearing.

"KOUGA!!" She sweals in delight, only to get a silencing look of disapproval from the afore mentioned youkai.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Yea, it was just a dream. Right?"

"No, it wasn't. It was for real, and you're bleeding." That's he had HOPED he wouldn't hear. Suddenly, he felt…unclean.

The hanyou took a sniff, and his eyes widened.

'How could I have missed it before?' he wonders

'_You were too busy trying to make sure you were safe'_ that voice in the back of his minds answers for him.

"I…I need to clean…" the hanyou stammers and trails off, as he climbs to his feet. He turns to leave, but turns around. Uncertainly, hopefully, and cautiously. "Y-You're coming…right?"

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' He chants over and over in his head like a mantra.

"Yes, I wouldn't dream of letting you go alone." The wolf replied.

The hanyou sighs in relief. "Good, we need to talk."

And with that, the confused 'lovers' exited the clearing, followed by a kit that no on noticed was awake.

At the hotsprings:

'First thing's first.' The hanyou thinks to himself. 'I've gotta talk to Shippo'

"I-Inuyasha" comes the baritone voice of the kit. "You saw…didn't you? Please, don't be mad at me. I…I couldn't bear it."

"I'm not mad at you shippo, but you DO need to explain things to me. Why did you not tell me before, I probably wouldn't have fought with Sesshoumaru before if I had known he was your mate."

"He's not." The kit begins. "He's been asking for a while, but I've yet to answer. I would have said yes after my father died, but then I came across you and Kagome. After that, after seeing how you hated him, I couldn't."

"Well, I think you should be happy." The wolf interjects. "Fuck Inuyasha's pig-headed ways. If Sesshoumaru's what makes you happy, then Sesshoumaru's where you should go."

"I agree." The inu-hanyou adds. "I don't mind. Like I said before, had I known of you all's relationship, I would not have fought with him to begin with, or at least have stopped."

"Okay, so…I suppose you should have some alone time. I'll go back and make sure they don't spy. Okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, the kit turns around and exits, leaving the two males to sort through their thoughts.

--------------oOoOoOo--------------

They sat awkwardly in the hot spring.

They were on opposite ends, just staring at each other, neither knowing how to start.

Neither could recall how long they had sat there, but they had.

Finally, and hanyou couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to just drop the finesse subject, and just blurt out his question.

"Just answer me one thing Kouga, was that true, or was that just a fabrication?"

"Well then, I see you decided to skip finesse." The wolf planned averting the situation for as long as he could.

"Damnit wolf! Answer my question already!" The now frustrated Inuyasha huffs.

"Well Inuyasha, is THAT any way to get an answer? I mean, such colorful language at that." He had meant to steer away, but the hanyou was clearly distressed by his avoidance of the situation.

"Oh…I see." The boy says with ears to his cranium. "Well, I'll let you be." He say, barely above a whisper, as he begins to step out.

He was just about to get out, when suddenly, two arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him into a muscular chest, and a nose nuzzles his cheek.

"It's not a no Inuyasha. It's a yes, I just didn't want you to feel awkward by this." The wolf answers, disappointed in himself for making the boy feel distraught.

"Okay." The hanyou states. "But…will you be leaving?"

"He had better not." A voice sounds from behind, causing the two to jump into the water, as it was a female.

"Calm yourselves, boys, and listen. I am Risa. Seer of the moon. I have given you this vision, for, if you do not heed my warning, and mate by the next full moon, this will come into play, and many, more catastrophic, things will occur, following those events. If you thought being raped was bad boy, wait until you have to carry the seeds of the one who raped you, giving him a case to use with the demon council, allowing him to take you.

Believe me, your life would be hell. Please, take my warning to heart." And with that, she was gone, leaving them to ponder that.

"I know this probably isn't the best of times, but…how about we heed her warning and mate." The wolf tries.

"Umm…yes, sure, that would be most desirable" the hanyou offers.

And thus, that night was filled with passion. Both finding contentment in the other's arms.

Both oblivious to the cares of the world.

Both oblivious to how much they were changing to future for the better with that one simple act.

But, more importantly, both oblivious to the pair of seething red eyes watching them from the shadows.

Okay! I hope that was better, and if there was something that I still didn't explain, please let me know, as I tried to explain everything. Oh, and for the prophesy thing, I know it was vague, it was that way on purpose, and I'll get more into detail on that in the next chapter or two.

Please message me any thoughts and criticisms you have, and I hope that this was better.


End file.
